A hinge is for connecting a door frame and a door wing to allow rotation relative to each other about a fixed axis. A variety of conventional hinges have been developed for applications to doors of different dimensions, functions, etc., and to doors made of different materials. For example, it is required in the United States to mount three hinges on a door. Different hinges and different assembly procedures are employed for different types of doors.
Referring to FIG. 1, for a wood-made door, a conventional hinge 11 includes a first leaf 111 mounted on a side wall 121 of a door frame 12, and a second leaf 112 mounted on a minor wall 131 of a wood-made door 13 and pivotably connected to the first leaf 111 to be rotatable between open and closing positions. The wood-made door 13 generally has a plurality of recesses each formed in the minor wall 131 for embedding the second leaf 112, or is provided with reinforced plates (not shown) each for engaging the second leaf 112.
Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, for a glass door, a conventional hinge 21 as disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model M321935 includes two leaves 211, 212 pivotably connected to each other, and a clamping plate 213 spaced apart from the leaf 212 to clamp a glass door 22.
Those hinges 11, 21 are only suitable for certain doors, and cannot be applied to different types of doors. In other words, when a glass door 22 is required to be replaced by a wood-made door, a hinge 21 thereon must be replaced by a hinge 11, which renders the assembly costly and time-consuming, and the application of the hinges 11, 21 is limited.